ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
OverSprung
OverSprung (AKA Mother Restart in Japan) Is a new part of Nintendo's Iconic RPG, Mother/Earthbound. The game is very little in development. ''' "OverSprung: The Corruption Behind What a Man Could Do To A Society.." ''Plot:'' Porky, after Mother 3, has decided that he will not be stopped once more and decided to get a whole society to take over, and turn it into the pork's society. The main character, Jess (A Autistic Child), Along with his firends PoPo (His pet dog) and Chu (His girlfriend) has to end Porky once and for all. ''Updated Battle Engine:'' They fixed the battle engine a little bit. We have not that much info on it, but we do have a new move in the moment called "Spree-Smacker!", which could be this game's new base start attack. Not that much stuff has been talked about the Spree-Smacker yet, but we do know it can hurt about 10hp on baddies. '''Lists of Sprites that it holds/Kirby Sprites? Apparently, Dreamland is going to be appart of this game in someway, and it shows that in the some of the pictures that was shown off at some event. It mostly holds Kirby sprites, but we do have sprites from the test build of it, but not alot of it. In-fact very little. The first one up is Kirby, nothing to much. Its just Kirby, laying down, or if he was hit. It also shows us what this game's style is gonna be, and its not like Earthbound at all. Bandana Dee is next. It could of shown him in an animation of some-sort? Its unknown about it BUT, it is a really good picture. Meta Knight is next. Just like Bandana Dee, he shows that he's in an animation of some sort, once again flying. There's also some text, which reads: You! Show me your power, with this sword! This could of ment that Meta Knight could of been a boss fight of some sort? We may never know. Apparently he's one of those weird baddies in the game, under the name "Sparry The Wizard", he's a test baddie from the test boss fight. Not much stuff is know is about him, other than he's just a mini boss midway in the game. Under the code name "jess", this could be the design of the main character Jess. Whats next of him could of also be his dog Popo. These sprites could of been in some opening or something. Maybe a loading screen of some sort? Weirdly enough, if you scan the Sonic The Hedgehog Amiibo, you'll get to fight Sonic in the game. He looks like his Classic self, and is in a animation of some sort. It states that after you defeat Sonic, he'll be appart of your team, and he plays like himself from the older games. This could of been a reference to Sonic Mania/Sonic Mania Plus, which is a Classic Sonic game of itself. Category:Earthbound Category:RPG game Category:Undertale Category:Toby Fox's Undertale Category:Under Construction